Hidden Feelings
by katz7777777
Summary: Winry finally cracks when Edward returns home with his auto-mail half attached to his body after being attacked. She's spent too much time hiding her feelings for Edward, what will happen when she finally breaks? One-shot.


**A/N: Hey :) This is my first FMA story, so yeah it will probably be more than a little weird... Anyways, it's a quick one-shot I wrote on impulse at 2 in the morning. So, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in this story**

* * *

><p>*<span>Edward POV<span>*

"Winry, just open the door! I already said I was sorry." I yelled at the offending piece of wood that had been slammed in my face. "You know I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care about whether or not you meant to break the auto-mail, you still broke your arm days after I fixed it!" The angered girls shout muffled by the barrier between us.

Alright, I had to admit that she was right. I had been home no more than three days ago, and Winry had reattached my fingers to the complicated piece of metal. She had spent her time making sure all the nerves were connected perfectly, and that everything was operational. I, of course, had fallen asleep during this process, only to be awoken by the repulsive taste of milk as it was poured down my throat. I think that punishment was worse then a wrench to the head.

Regardless, here I was, returning from yet another mission with my arm hanging from the wires connecting my nerves to the metal contraption. I couldn't help it, things happen when you are an alchemist, and being chased by a man wielding an oversized chainsaw just happened to be one of them.

"Listen, I really am sorry Winry, please just open your door." I pleaded with the wood in-front of me. I was getting worried, she should have flung a wrench at my head by now, and grudgingly agreed to fix her project. However, she was still sitting in her room and I was still standing here without a red mark between my eyes. Something was different this time, and I was determined to figure out what it was.

"If that's how you're going to play it..." I muttered to myself before heading downstairs and sifting through the toolbox. It took me a little while, but I found the large metal object that I needed and headed back towards Winry's room.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I say before I start to saw my way through her bedroom door.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I heard her yell from beyond this oddly thick piece of wood.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm coming into your room." I shout back, more than slightly frustrated at this insolent piece of wood. "Oh, to hell with it!" I threw the saw down and clapped my hand against the wall.

Seconds later the door that had originally been hinged to the wall fell onto the bedroom carpet, revealing a human-like ball sitting on the large bed. The ball visibly tensed when the door crashed into her room.

"Winry..." Was all I could say as I approached her shuddering form. I moved around to the far side of the bed so that I could look her in the face, but what I saw sent a blade straight through my heart.

Tears seemed to flow endlessly down her face as she attempted to stifle her sobs. Her eyes were red and puffy, almost as if she had been crying the whole time I was outside her door. Wait, had she been crying that long? She couldn't have been, I would have noticed... Right?

"Winry..." I couldn't say anything else, my brain was overwhelmed with emotion, and making sentences was nearly impossible. At this point, my thoughts were short-circuited, and my next move was based solely on impulse.

I kneeled next to the sobbing form, and wrapped my good arm around her, "Shh, calm down." I didn't know what was bothering her, but I knew I had caused it, and that I had to calm her.

Within seconds Winry had latched herself to my worn shirt, and was crying into my shoulder. Her tears were probably staining my shirt, but I couldn't bring my self to care about the piece of clothing. She was now crying even harder than she had been when I first walked in, and I needed to comfort her.

I moved my hand down from her shoulders, and began to rub small circles on her back, something I used to do for Al when he was younger. Her body slowly began to stop convulsing, and her breathing gradually evened out. I don't remember how long we stayed like that, but I didn't let her go until she had finally stopped crying.

I gently detached her fingers from the now stretched cloth, and tried to get a better look at her face. Her breathing was deep and even, and the tears had finally stopped falling.

She had fallen asleep.

I slowly laid her down on the bed, and covered her with a small blanket. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that all of the worry from before had fled, leaving her with a calm expression in her sleep.

I instinctively reached forwards and brushed a piece of hair from her face, pulling it behind her ear.

She's beautiful.

My hand froze. She's beautiful? Wait, no, I didn't just think that about Winry. I mean, she was supposed to be like my sister. The violent, metal loving sister I had known forever.

Calling someone beautiful, that's what you do when you lov-

No, no, no, there was no way I was in love with Winry. No way.

I had to get out of here before my brain had any more weird thoughts, so I gently left the bed in hopes of not waking the sleeping girl. I walked over to the door, and stared at the piece of wood on the floor. I had probably fix that before leaving.

I stood outside of the door, and clapped my hand against the wall, waiting for the bright light. After the door was dealt with I picked up the discarded saw, and wandered downstairs to see if Winrys grandmother would fix up my arm in the mean time.

* * *

><p>*<span>Winry POV<span>*

I woke up to pain. Everything seemed to hurt, my head, my eyes, and my heart. There was the unmistakable throbbing in my chest that came around whenever Ed was hurt. The throbbing that never seemed to go away, only dull.

I sat up, my head spinning enough that I almost fell over again. I felt like crap.

I vaguely remember being mad at Ed, then him breaking into my room. I glanced up at my door, noticing that it looked the same as always. I guess he was considerate enough to fix it after breaking it down.

Most of my memory after that was vague, I remember crying, then Ed walking towards me, then he...

I flushed at the memory. I couldn't believe that I had been so venerable, I had actually clung to him.

I turned around and hid my face in my pillow, hoping that it had all been just a dream. Not that I wasn't not happy, but I knew he didn't feel about me the way I felt about him. And every little piece of hope he gave me only hurt more.

I love Edward Elric. I've known for quite a few years now, I probably started falling before I even knew what love was.

All I remember is waking up one morning and thinking that I loved him.

But he didn't know, and he didn't need to. I sat up and shook my head, hoping to clear these thoughts from my head.

I glanced out the window to see the sun rising over the horizon. How long had I been asleep?

I glanced at the clock in my room. It was 7:28 in the morning.

Geez, I had slept from midday yesterday to morning, I guess that crying had really taken all the energy from me.

My stomach growled, and I glanced down letting a tired giggle slip through. I hadn't eaten in ages, so it was no wonder I was starving.

I stood up, still a little dizzy, and teetered over to the door. I opened the door and wandered down to the fridge. I spent no more than ten minutes on the bowl of cereal I had thrown together, and downed a few glasses of water. I was feeling better with some food in my stomach, and the water helped me clear my head a little.

I knew I couldn't sit in my room sulking the day away, I had projects to finish and experiments to test. I was about to head to the workroom when I remembered that I had left an important bolt in my room, and decided to fetch it first.

What I didn't expect was to find Ed sleeping outside my door.

I nearly fell over from shock when I recognized him there. How had I missed him when I left my room? Was I really that tired?

I walked a little closer to him, and noticed that his arm was fully repaired, probably the work of grandmother. But he must have been exhausted after that, why was he sleeping outside of my room?

I knelt next to him, taking in his calm sleeping expression. When he was awake, there weren't many times you could find him sitting calmly, he would rather spend the time training. So I used this rare time as an excuse to stare at his face, something I haven't been able to do since he left home to be an alchemist.

I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and stroke the side of his face, he just looked so serene while he slept. I sighed, feeling the never-ending flow of emotions cascade over me again. All of the hope, pain, fear and the love that I felt for him was enough to send me on an emotional roller-coaster ride any day.

I pulled my gaze from my hand, and froze when I noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at me with such affection and curiosity it took my breath away for a moment. But I quickly caught it again, and realized the position I was in.

I abruptly removed my hand, and slid into my room attempting to close the door behind me to no avail.

As quick as I was, Edward was even faster, and he had managed to stop the door from closing with his foot.

I ignored him, and walked over to the nightstand where the missing bolt was. I quickly grabbed the little piece of metal, and turned around in hopes of quickly escaping this situation. Turns out Edward wasn't letting me go.

He was standing in front of the door, now closed, and he didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

I walked up to him, and stared at the door he was leaning on, "Move." Anything more, and everything might come back, I might spill everything to him. I couldn't risk that, not when he felt nothing for me.

"I'm sorry." I froze. I was expecting a 'no', or some other kind of rebellion. His apology threw me off balance, and I could only look questioningly at him. What was he apologizing for?

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He stared at me with those golden eyes, those eyes that could pierce through the thickest of hearts. The compassion and and sincerity in his voice made me want to cry all over again, to tell him not to worry about me, to tell him that I worry because I love him.

"It's fine, you're fixed now anyways. There's nothing more to be worried about." I could only hope that he didn't hear my voice waver.

"I'm sorry..." He was staring down at his feet, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried.

"Ed, I already said it's fine." He didn't have to keep apologizing, if he did I would probably crack.

"I'm so sorry..." He said, turning his gaze upwards to land on me. I froze as he began to walk towards me.

"Wha-" I was cut off as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"I love you." It was so quiet I wasn't even sure that was what he said, but regardless I stiffened in his arms. No, this was impossible. But even when I tried to pull myself out of his grasp he only held on tighter,

"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't, I know you're supposed to be like a sister to me. But it just happened, I couldn't control it... I'm sorry, I love you." I almost started crying again.

"Yeah, right Ed. Very funny." I couldn't bring myself to believe it. After all of these years, he just suddenly realizes when I'm at my most venerable? I didn't want any more false hope.

I pulled out of his arms, knowing that I was on the verge of tears, and tried to get around him. I wanted to get to the door, to run away as far and as fast as I could.

"Winry!" He sounded desperate as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

I couldn't help it, the dam finally broke. I stared up at him as the first tear began to stream its way down my face.

"I love you." Was all he said as he raised a hand and brushed the stray tear from my face. Though what he did next was what surprised me the most.

Ed leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

I couldn't move. The shock from his sudden attack left me frozen as he kissed me, and my brain eventually blanked.

I gave in. I let every emotion that I had been blocking, every tear and smile, I let it all out. I kissed him back.

It was the most amazing experience of my life. We didn't need words to express our emotions to one another, the kiss we shared said everything for us. There was only one thought flowing through our minds. I love you.

He finally pulled back, and stared at me with an affectionate smile, the kind someone would have while watching the one they love wake-up. I couldn't help but match his expression, with few tears of happiness still running down my face.

"Ed." His name was the only word I could manage right now, my brain was overrun with thoughts of his smile, his laugh, and his expression right now.

He smiled, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, a small laugh escaping him. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

I was on cloud nine. Edward, the guy I had been in love with for longer than I can remember, just confessed to me. He liked me, he loved me.

"I love you." I smiled into his chest. I could finally tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this turned out longer than I wanted it to, but I really wanted to change POV's cause it's easier to understand what Winry is thinking compared to Ed :P So yup, that's that, now I can get some sleep :) Thanks for reading till the end!**

**~Katz7777777**


End file.
